<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Super Smash Bros. Vengeance by AceDelta12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488051">Super Smash Bros. Vengeance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceDelta12/pseuds/AceDelta12'>AceDelta12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Super Smash Bros. Apocalypse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Smash Brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:15:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceDelta12/pseuds/AceDelta12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Book Two of the non-canon Super Smash Bros. Apocalypse series, taking place ~15 years after the events of Super Smash Bros. Apocalypse, with the exception of the first chapter. Features characters that did not make it into Super Smash Bros. Ultimate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Super Smash Bros. Apocalypse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. New Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>One year after the dissolvement of the apocalypse, it seemed things had returned to normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galeem had lived up to her word, aiding in the Surviving Fighters and their cause to rebuild Super Smash Bros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Under Galeem’s calm yet careful rule, the land flourished greater than it had before the apocalypse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Galeem knew that there could not be peace without chaos. And with Dharkon gone, things could unravel into nothingness quickly. So she created </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> Master Hand and Crazy Hand to keep the balance. Master Hand to symbolize peace, and Crazy Hand to symbolize chaos. No other Hands. No other gods. Just, Galeem, Master Hand, and Crazy Hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With her position now being overseen by Master Hand, Galeem underwent a transformation </span>
  <b>years</b>
  <span> overdue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her glowing eye molded itself into a human-like head. Some of her metal wings formed her body and robe, while the others maintained formation around her new form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it was finished, Galeem resembled Zelda in physical attributes, with minor differences, e.g. Galeem being six inches taller, her hair being light blonde and pulled into a hairstyle uniquely her own, and her robe being pure white, while having sections of gold, crimson, cobalt, and lavender in key places.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she watched the reconstruction of the Super Smash Bros. Trophy Room, she couldn’t help but wonder what would have happened if things were different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head abruptly to banish the thought. “I’m turning out just like Mario.” she said to herself. “Constantly thinking about the past after the world has changed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At Peach and Galeem’s requests, Mecha Mario made the transition back to his original body shortly after the end of the apocalypse. He agreed on the condition that he switch to his reploid body if given a mission that could be life-threatening. Peach and Mario later married, as planned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five months after the apocalypse had ended, Peach took a pregnancy test that came back positive--Peach had become pregnant with Mario’s daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peach’s daughter should be ready soon.” Galeem said to herself. “I should go see how they are doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She went to Peach’s Castle to check up on the mushroom princess, who was reading a book in her favorite chair while softly humming to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peach?” Galeem asked. “May I come in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peach bookmarked her book and set it on the armrest. “Oh, hi Galeem. Yes, come in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galeem walked in, closing the door behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just came to check up on you.” Galeem said. “I apologize if I’m doing that too often. I’d never encountered a pregnancy before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peach giggled. “It’s alright. To be truthful, I’m still not used to it, and her birth is scheduled to happen in just a month.” she said, rubbing her rounded stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galeem nodded. “It’s good that you are pregnant with your child now, rather than during the apocalypse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peach agreed. Then her eyes slammed shut as she clutched her stomach and collapsed on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galeem quickly called up Mario.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a-me, Mario!” she heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mario? It’s Galeem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hey Galeem! What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s an emergency. Peach is in labor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be there in two minutes.” Mario said, hanging up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Exactly two minutes later, Mario rushed into the library. “Peach! I’m here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He helped Peach back onto her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon! We have to get her to the base!” Mario said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galeem flew Mario and Peach over to the former base of the Surviving Fighters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zelda! Get your gear together! Peach’s baby is ready!” Galeem said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda quickly changed into her doctor uniform.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Normally humans would go through several days of contractions before finally giving birth, but due to the fungi connection we’ve talked about before, the contraction phase is, for the most part, skipped.” she said as she began to prepare for the birth. “The birthing procedure, in this circumstance, will be much faster than average.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After several minutes of pushing, breathing, and pained screaming, it was over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peach rested her head on her pillow, breathing heavily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her baby daughter was placed in her arms. “Hello, Molly.” she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re our little bundle of joy.” Mario said, removing his cap and placing it on the hospital bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At those words, baby Molly opened her eyes. She reached out and grabbed Mario’s cap, giggling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peach couldn’t help giggling as Molly began to try and put Mario’s cap on her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mario chuckled. “She’s only twenty seconds old, and she already knows what a hat is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly finally got her father’s cap on, but it was way too big and covered her entire head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s going to become the smartest, wisest girl out there.” Peach said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed.” Mario said, lifting his cap enough for Molly to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly began giggling again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of them knew about Molly’s hidden supernatural talents.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Taking After Daisy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter occurs fourteen years after the first chapter. Don't worry, this is the only timeskip.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peach stopped to take a breath as she struggled to catch up to her frisky fourteen-year-old daughter. They, along with Mario, Luigi, Daisy, and some of the other Smash Brawlers, had decided to play a game of soccer.</p><p>She was correct in that Molly would become unnaturally smart and wise, but she didn’t anticipate her daughter would be so full of energy, more so than Daisy, which was a shocker.</p><p>Molly was also headstrong and a risk-taker. Peach suspected her daughter was dead set on taking after Daisy.</p><p>She watched as her daughter slid on the grass, kicking the soccer ball in the other direction, fooling Daisy.</p><p>The ball soared past Daisy, flying into the corner of the goal.</p><p>“BOOM!” Molly shouted. “Another fantastic goal by guess who?!”</p><p>“Sheesh, I don’t even know if <b>I</b> can keep up with you, Molly!” Daisy remarked as she stood up.</p><p>“D’awww, thanks, Aunt Daisy!” Molly said, faking the whole “shy girl” act.</p><p>“Molly, that’s my thing!” Peach said, finally catching her breath.</p><p>“I learned from the best.” Molly said, sending a wink Peach’s way.</p><p>The alarm went off--the game was over. Molly’s team beat Daisy’s team, 5-3. Molly had scored four of her team’s goals, and set up Meta Knight for a goal of his own.</p><p>“Okay, Molly, are you ready for another challenge?” Daisy said.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m ready. I just hope Grandma over here can do it too.” Molly joked, jabbing a thumb in Peach’s direction.</p><p>“<b>Grandma</b>?” Peach said with a sneer. She put her hair up in a ponytail.</p><p>“Oh, you’re in for it now, Molly.” Daisy said. “You. Me. Peach. Mixed Martial Arts. Now.”</p><p>“Game. On.” Molly said.</p><p>When the three of them got to the MMA cage in Daisy’s castle, Molly immediately grabbed Daisy and the two of them fell to the mat, Molly on top.</p><p>Peach leapt at Molly, hoping to catch her by surprise, but Molly let go and rolled out of the way, leaving Daisy as the target for Peach’s attack.</p><p>Molly got up and used Peach’s same trick against her, and this time it worked.</p><p>They rolled about on the ground before Daisy finally got up.</p><p>She pried Molly off of Peach, hoisting her up in the air.</p><p>Molly twisted herself in Daisy’s arms and planted her feet on Daisy’s back.</p><p>“HIYAAA!” Molly screamed, flinging her body off of Daisy’s hands. She launched herself off of Daisy and sent her flying at Peach, who managed to catch her.</p><p>“I think we should switch it up to a two-on-one.” Peach said.</p><p>They held each other’s wrist and ran at Molly, who turned around and slammed her back into their joined hands, causing the two to crash into each other, Peach head-butting Daisy’s jaw.</p><p>Molly quickly rolled into a backwards somersault, getting firmly back up on her feet.</p><p>“You two were better off in the free-for-all.” Molly taunted.</p><p>Daisy got up, something between a sneer and a death glare on her face as she wiped a trickle of blood from her lip.</p><p>“Believe me when I say this, but <b>nobody</b> beats the queen of Mixed Martial Arts at her own game.” Daisy said, her voice dripping.</p><p>Peach quickly rolled until she got to the fence. She did <b>not</b> want to be a part of what was about to come.</p><p>Daisy and Molly ran at each other, but Daisy leapt up, bringing a knee to Molly’s face.</p><p>Molly couldn’t roll out of the way in time, and Daisy’s knee slammed into her forehead, knocking her out.</p><p>“<b>Molly</b>!” Peach screamed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. First Vision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Molly woke up, she was in front of a large doorway. She slowly got up and went into the room, looking around. The room was lit up by torches hanging on the walls, and a throne was sitting at the end of the room opposite the doorway, cast in shadows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slowly made her way to the throne. There seemed to be nobody sitting on it. So she sat on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard someone clear her throat. It sounded like Peach, but the woman’s voice was deeper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman came into the room. “What do you think you’re doing?” she said, clearly annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly didn’t respond. She didn’t know if this woman was Peach or not. She wore a black dress and spiked bracelets decorated her wrists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s my throne, you know.” the woman said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly still didn’t respond. A flash of light momentarily appeared outside the door, but she ignored it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you even here, Molly?!” the woman snapped. “Why do you decide to challenge me like this?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly looked into the woman’s eyes. A calm look formed on her face, despite her confusion about this woman knowing her name. She couldn’t control it. She wanted to run, to scream, but neither of those happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your throne is now mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Molly!” she heard her mother scream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peach ran into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom.” Molly said. “I’ve taken Bowsette’s throne.” Inside, she was screaming to herself. How did she know the mysterious woman’s name?! Who the hell even </span>
  <b>was</b>
  <span> Bowsette?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m aware of that.” Peach said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowsette activated a Beam Sword. “And I’m going to take it back. When I’m done with both of you, I’ll </span>
  <b>finally</b>
  <span> be in Smash Brothers!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly leapt off the throne and lunged at Bowsette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowsette dropped the Beam Sword as the two fell to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowsette flung Molly off her and leapt to her feet. She ran over and held Molly in the air by her throat with one hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly struggled for air as she desperately tried to weaken Bowsette’s grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowsette firmly slapped Molly with her free hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Digging her fingers between her throat and Bowsette’s hand, she managed to free herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowsette reared back, feeling her fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly dropped to the floor, feeling not her throat, but the painful scorch mark on her left cheek where Bowsette had slapped her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mind was so confused. When did she get shot in the face?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up, and her face transitioned to shock as Bowsette punched Molly hard in the forehead.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Psychic Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Molly woke up, she was back in the MMA cage, Peach kneeling to her left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh good, you’re awake.” Peach said, hugging her daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My head...Mom? What are you doing?” Molly asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try not to move, sweetie.” Peach said as she kissed Molly’s forehead where she’d been knee’d. “Aunt Daisy will be back with an ice pack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly slowly moved herself toward the MMA fence and, with Peach’s help, propped herself up against it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt her left cheek. The scorch mark she’d had in whatever it was she saw was now gone. Her head was fine, other than the knee to the forehead she’d been given by Daisy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honey?” Peach asked. “Is there something you want to tell me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly took a deep breath. “Yes. But I’ll wait until Aunt Daisy gets back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment, Daisy came into the room holding an ice pack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect timing.” Peach said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was perfect timing?” Daisy asked as she gave Molly the ice pack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Molly has something she wants to tell us.” Peach said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly held the ice pack to her head and relaxed. She began to tell them about the strange dream she had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she finished, Peach and Daisy looked at each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I knee you too hard, Molly?” Daisy asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I think this dream she had is too vivid to be a normal dream.” Peach said. “I think Molly had a vision.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly was so stunned by this that she took the ice pack off her head. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peach slowly redirected Molly’s arm so that the ice pack was back on her head. “A vision? Did I hear that right?” the young Toadstool asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peach nodded. “My baby girl can see the future.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Many people are going to want your gift for themselves.” Daisy said. “There aren’t many born with precognition strong enough to play out an entire fight, like yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As for whoever this ‘Bowsette’ is, we’ll find out just who she is sooner or later.” Peach said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just Bowser with a Super Crown, right?” Daisy asked. “That’s what I’ve seen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daisy, you do realize that story of Bowsette is just a meme, right?” Peach said, glaring at Daisy. “It’s likely that this Bowsette is, possibly, </span>
  <b>Bowser Jr.’s missing mother</b>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly and Daisy both gasped. “Bowser Jr.’s </span>
  <b>mother</b>
  <span>?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The true mother of Bowser Jr. remained a mystery ever since he believed that Peach was his mother. Since that fiasco, </span>
  <b>everyone</b>
  <span> had been looking for Bowser Jr.’s real mother, but the apocalypse had cut their odds short. Molly’s vision had just reawakened the search to find Bowser Jr.’s mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It didn’t look like Bowsette was interested in finding Jr., though.” Molly said after a minute. “She seemed to be after something else. She said something about finally being in Smash Bros.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peach and Daisy looked at each other with concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This could be a problem.” Daisy said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to find her.” Peach said. “Whether she’s plotting to get into Smash Bros. or genuinely trying to find her son, we have to find her.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Bowsette's Next Helper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“My lady.” Tabuu said, bowing on one knee before Bowsette. “I was able to infiltrate the castle of Princess Peach undetected.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Alpha Zero underway?” Bowsette asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed.” Tabuu said. “With one setback.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That being?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peach’s daughter, Molly, has foreseen a fight between her and you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>What</b>
  <span>?!” Bowsette said, getting up from her throne. “Are you </span>
  <b>sure</b>
  <span> that’s what she saw?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I silently entered her mind to be absolutely sure. That was her vision.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowsette flopped back on her throne, holding a hand to her head. “Okay, okay, so Peach’s daughter knows what’s going to happen. That’s quite the monkey in our wrench.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at Tabuu as her hand came down onto the armrest. “Did she see anything else? Was anything about our plan compromised?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, my lady. Your fight with Molly was the only thing she foresaw. It was in </span>
  <b>this very room</b>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Bowsette opened up a compartment in the armrest, pulled out a pillow, and shoved it against her face as she screamed into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she put the pillow back in the armrest, she seemed much calmer. “Make sure that Molly </span>
  <b>does not enter this room</b>
  <span>. Am I clear, Tabuu?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, my lady.” Tabuu said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowsette’s eyes flickered green for a moment, then changed back to blue. “I just got an idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood up. “You told me that you were able to bond with Incineroar, correct?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did.” Tabuu said as he stood up. “It’s not like he’d let me now, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t matter anymore.” Bowsette said. “Are you able to fuse yourself with someone’s spirit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tabuu blinked for a second. “Yes. Why do you ask?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowsette sneered. “I just thought of the perfect host.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who would it be?” Tabuu asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowsette’s eyes turned green again. “Palutena.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Goddess-Tier Problem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Molly had been given a fresh set of battle armor that Mr. Game &amp; Watch had forged. Under Peach’s supervision, she went to the Surviving Fighters Training Room to pick out a weapon, but not seeing one she liked, she created her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she was finished, she picked up her custom weapon: a double-bladed Beam Sword with 75-inch blades, which were shorter than the average Beam Sword. The hilt was mostly dark grey, but was decorated with pink and red, honoring her parents and their legacy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you choose to give it two blades?” Peach asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You saw me in the training room. I was much better with the staves than I was with anything else.” Molly said. “So I wanted something that fit with my style while also looking unique. And I got this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Palutena slowly walked in, her eyes on Molly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly deactivated her Beam Sword. “Lady Palutena. I wasn’t expecting you to be here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Molly. Daughter of Peach.” Palutena said. “We need to talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they sat down on a small cliffside a short distance away from the Base, Palutena took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been watching you.” Palutena said slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watching me?” Molly asked. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At first, I only watched your progress in the training you assigned yourself. But it didn’t stop there. I couldn’t get you out of my head.” Palutena said as she stared into the evening sky. “Heh. In all my time in Smash Bros., I never thought I’d do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do what?” Molly asked. “What did you do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Palutena looked into Molly’s eyes. “I fell in love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly was stunned. “You fell in love...with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Palutena slowly nodded. “Yes...I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She placed her hand on Molly’s. “I’ve never been in love before…” she said, looking at the grass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly placed her free hand on Palutena’s cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The goddess looked at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly embraced Palutena in a gentle hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Closing her eyes, Palutena hugged back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they finally let go, Molly had a sparkle in her eye. “You know, my mom was the only girl I ever hugged like that, until now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that so?” Palutena asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly nodded, the sparkle growing bigger and brighter. “But now I’m about to love you the way I could never love my mom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Palutena could respond, Molly reached up and kissed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stunned, Palutena kissed back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they finally broke the kiss, Molly sighed with pleasure. “That was glorious…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something flashed beyond the edge of the cliff, and they turned to look, still holding each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bright cobalt lightning was coming together to form a human-like body, which was easily four times the size of Giga Bowser.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scared, Molly held Palutena tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tabuu.” Palutena said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Palutena. I am in need of you.” Tabuu calmly said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why me?” Palutena said. “There’s plenty of Smash Brawlers to choose from.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the only one powerful enough to finish the job I have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to help you.” Palutena retorted. “You should be powerful enough to finish your job yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I am not. I have tried.” Tabuu said. “Galeem would refuse to comply, so I turned to the next most powerful being in existence. You.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Palutena didn’t respond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry.” Tabuu reassured her. “The process is quick and painless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to kill me, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not exactly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tabuu pointed directly at Palutena, and his form changed into a cyan wisp, which flew directly at the goddess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>No</b>
  <span>!” Molly screamed, throwing herself between Tabuu and Palutena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a flash of white.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the flash disappeared, Molly had transformed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Stolen Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Molly!” Palutena cried. “</span>
  <b>Molly</b>
  <span>!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A most interesting turn of events.” the figure said, looking at herself as she floated just beyond the edge of the cliff. “Molly will do just fine. If anything, this is better than you, Palutena, because now, no visions will mess with Bowsette’s plans.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Molly!” I know you’re in there!” Palutena shouted. “Fight Tabuu!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Molly is gone. I have taken her place.” the figure said. “I am Dark Molly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No...this can’t be!” Palutena cried. “Please! Come back to me, please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dark Molly glared at Palutena before disappearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Palutena fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No...no...no…” she said, nearly going blind from the tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reared back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>NO</b>
  <span>!” she screamed, her cry echoing across the valley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She clasped her face in her hands and began weeping uncontrollably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she finally came to her senses, her eyes glowed a deep shade of crimson.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tabuu.” she said, her voice shaky yet filled with scorn. “I will never forgive you for what you have done to me...to Molly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood up, the last of the sunset’s light leaving her face. “I will end you, Tabuu. I swear, I will end you.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Search for Molly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Palutena broke the news to Peach that Molly had been captured, the Mushroom Princess immediately grew a scowl on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dispatch every search team we have.” Peach ordered. “We need to find my daughter. At </span>
  <b>any</b>
  <span> cost.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All fifteen search teams spread out in different directions, all searching for Molly.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Slave I</span>
  </em>
  <span> flew over the borderline between the forest and the plains, its four crew members carefully searching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba Fett adjusted the velocity and flew lower toward the trees. “You see anything, Incineroar?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. Nothing on this end.” the ex-Blue Heel responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since the apocalypse, Boba, Incineroar, Snake, and Wario had become a team, constantly doing missions such as infiltration, reconnaissance, or straight-up assault.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or, in this case, search-and-rescue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they came across a coastline, they saw a woman walking along the beach. Her purple hair was pulled into a ponytail that flowed in the breeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe she could help us.” Snake said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touching down.” Boba said, landing </span>
  <em>
    <span>Slave I</span>
  </em>
  <span> on the beach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba exited the ship and, to his surprise, found the woman walking toward him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” the woman asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am Boba Fett.” Boba said. “Who are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me?” she asked. “I’m Shantae.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A New Helper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Shantae?” Boba asked, curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Half-genie hero.” Shantae said. “Basically I just travel the world and stop the occasional supervillain. I was a pirate once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My crew and I were actually on a mission to find someone. We thought maybe you could help us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t sound so bad.” Shantae said. “Who are you looking for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Princess Peach’s daughter. Molly.” Boba fett said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d heard something about that.” Shantae said. “Wasn’t she captured by some kind of spirit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One of the most dangerous ones there is.” Boba said. “Do you know who Tabuu is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve heard the name.” Shantae said. “Don’t know how much I can help you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was the one who captured Molly.” Boba said. “Think you can help us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shantae put a hand on her hip. “I’m always up for a bit of search-and-rescue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba nodded. “C’mon. I’ll introduce you to my crew.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shantae followed Boba into </span>
  <em>
    <span>Slave I</span>
  </em>
  <span>, where Boba’s crew was waiting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “This is my crew.” Boba said. “Incineroar…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Incineroar did a “rock-on” sign with his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Snake…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snake gave a small nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...and Wario.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wario waved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shantae waved back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You told her about the mission?” Snake asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. She agreed to help us.” Boba said.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Slave I</span>
  </em>
  <span> took off, flying out past the beach and over the ocean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As </span>
  <em>
    <span>Slave I</span>
  </em>
  <span> reached the next section of land, they were suddenly approached by a squadron of Wolfen starfighters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What in the-?!” Shantae said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba cursed under his breath. “Star Wolf. A gang of mercenaries. Probably hired by Tabuu to make sure we don’t find Molly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re receiving a hailing frequency from the lead Wolfen.” Incineroar said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Patch it through.” Boba said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Attention, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Slave I</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” they heard Wolf say on the comm. “I will give you one chance to return to wherever you came from, or I will give the command to open fire on your ship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ain’t gonna happen.” Boba said. “I was assigned a mission, and by Galeem’s name, I’m going to finish it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gra ha ha!” Wolf laughed. “The hunt is on, boys!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The communications terminated, and the crew could feel laser fire hitting </span>
  <em>
    <span>Slave I</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone take the controls.” Boba said, getting up. “I’m going to see what I can do about Star Wolf.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On it.” Shantae said. “I’ve practiced on a few ships.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat down at the controls as the loading ramp lowered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba pulled out his new rifle--similar in function to that of the other Mandalorian--and opened fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first shot hit the wing of one of the Wolfen, but no serious damage was dealt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second shot hit the lead Wolfen (which Boba assumed held Wolf himself) square in the cockpit, but again, no serious damage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The third shot went wild, hitting no one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wolf’s Wolfen opened fire, and Boba nearly dropped his rifle in the ocean. He threw it into </span>
  <em>
    <span>Slave I</span>
  </em>
  <span> and used his flamethrower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wolf flew to the side, the flamethrower destroying two of the Wolfen behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hard right!” Boba yelled into the ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Slave I</span>
  </em>
  <span> tilted hard to the right as the remaining Wolfen fighters opened fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get to the guns!” Boba heard Shantae yell from the cockpit. “I have an idea!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba closed the loading ramp and ran to the guns. “Ready for whatever you got!” he shouted as he sat at </span>
  <em>
    <span>Slave I</span>
  </em>
  <span>’s main turrets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the cockpit, Shantae momentarily cut the engines and rapidly turned the ship around, leaving the Wolfen squadron directly in Boba’s line of fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only Wolf was able to survive the slaughter Boba unleashed on the Wolfen squadron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shantae got the engines back on and turned the ship back around, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Slave I</span>
  </em>
  <span> flew past the last Wolfen, putting the dogfight in the back of their mind and resuming the search for Molly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba returned to the cockpit. “That was quite the flying, Shantae.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” she said. “I’ve had some practice, but I’ve never tried anything like that before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you know you could do it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shantae shrugged. “I didn’t think I couldn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba remained silent for a minute. “I wish I knew what that felt like.” he finally said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That caught Shantae’s attention so much she actually turned around on the chair. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Slave</span>
  </em>
  <span> <em>I</em> started to shake wildly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whoa!" Boba said as he and Shantae grabbed onto the controls to steady the ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was almost a disaster." Incineroar said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know." Shantae said. "What were you saying, Boba?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I knew what it felt like, never thinking I couldn’t finish a job.” Boba said as he sat in the copilot’s seat. “Even as I know I can, there’s always a small doubt in the back of my mind that’s saying I won’t be able to. I’ve always had that doubt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shantae set </span>
  <em>
    <span>Slave I</span>
  </em>
  <span> on autopilot and turned toward Boba. “Maybe I could help you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I could help you stop doubting yourself like that.” Shantae said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba thought for a minute. Then he looked at Incineroar, Snake, and Wario. “Leave us for a minute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they filed out, Boba turned back to Shantae. “There is something you could do.” he said. “C’mere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shantae stood up and slowly walked to Boba’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remove my helmet.” Boba said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your...helmet?” Shantae asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have the mental strength to do it myself.” Boba explained. “I can get my hands on it, but lifting it off my head is too much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shantae nodded, taking hold of Boba’s hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slowly lifted them until they took hold of his helmet. Then, carefully, she lifted her hands, taking Boba’s with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The helmet slowly came off of Boba’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lowered her hands so that the helmet rested on Boba’s lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba picked up the helmet with one hand and stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced at it, then tossed it aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slowly wrapped his arms around the half-genie, and she wrapped hers around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of Boba’s hands came up to move Shantae’s head so that the two were looking into each other’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shantae stood on her toes and softly kissed his lips, and Boba returned it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a minute, Boba slowly broke the kiss. “Thank you.” he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their arms slowly unwrapped until they were at each other’s sides again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shantae went and picked up Boba’s helmet. “You’ll need this before they come back in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba nodded, taking the helmet and slipping it back on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned toward the door and sharply whistled, signaling the rest of the crew to return to the cockpit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re getting close to Molly’s location.” Boba said as he sat back down in the copilot’s seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You usually sit in the pilot’s seat, Boba.” Wario said. “Why’s she there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After the attack from Star Wolf, she earned it.” Boba said.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Slave I</span>
  </em>
  <span> found Molly’s location and touched down a safe distance away from it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Storm the Castle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Send a hailing frequency to Peach.” Boba instructed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snake opened up the comm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boba Fett. How’s the search going?” Peach said as her hologram appeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We believe we’ve found Molly’s location. We’ve touched down a safe distance away from the castle. Looks like it’s made out of granite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know which castle you’re talking about.” Peach said. “I’ll be there in five minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The connection terminated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five minutes later, an Arwing flew toward </span>
  <em>
    <span>Slave I</span>
  </em>
  <span>, landing next to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glad you could make it.” Boba said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If my daughter is here, I want to be there when she’s rescued.” Peach responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we haven’t a moment to lose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The six rescuers (Peach and the five crew members of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Slave I</span>
  </em>
  <span>) went to the castle a half-mile north of their ships.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never thought I’d enter one of these castles under my own power.” Peach said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you know what it feels like to be in Mario’s shoes.” Boba said. “Entering a scary castle to rescue someone you care about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peach remained silent for a minute. “I know.” she finally said. “Somehow, I’ve always known.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They went in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no enemies waiting for us.” Incineroar noted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snake furrowed his brow. “Most unusual for a castle of this size.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dark Molly appeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Molly!” Peach said. “What’s happened to you?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Molly is gone.” Dark Molly said. “No visions will stop Bowsette now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly her irises flashed to her familiar cobalt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom! Save me!” she screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Peach could react, Dark Molly’s eyes turned crimson again. “No!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She flew down the hallway, the team giving chase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dark Molly flew around a corner, and stopped at Bowsette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My lady.” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I ordered you to take Palutena.” Bowsette said. “Why Molly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Molly threw herself between me and Palutena.” Dark Molly explained. “I saw the advantage in this. If I have control of Molly, she can’t experience her visions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowsette nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The team turned around the corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get them!” she ordered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dark Molly unleashed a shockwave through the floor, turning everyone except Boba and Shantae into trophies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba and Shantae collapsed on the floor from the shaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba powered up his rifle and set it to a function he’d personally added: “Ghostbuster.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Dark Molly and Bowsette were fleeing, Dark Molly turned her head and glanced back, checking to see if they were getting up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba fired a single shot that hit Dark Molly square in the cheek, ripping Tabuu out of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My lady!” Tabuu said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No time!” Bowsette responded, grabbing Molly’s Beam Sword. “Forget about her!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They fled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba and Shantae finally lost consciousness.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Usurped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Molly woke up groggily. She felt her forehead, slowly standing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She saw that she was standing in front of a large door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slowly pushed it open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked into the dimly-lit room, looking around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was about to turn around and look for her mom when she noticed a throne at the end of the room opposite the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked up to it, placing her hand on one of the armrests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thought she heard something outside but ignored it as she sat down on the throne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few moments, she heard some sort of raspy mumbling, then a throat being cleared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowsette walked into the room. “What do you think you’re doing?” she said, clearly annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly didn’t respond. She wasn’t intimidated by her. Not after what she’d been through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s my throne, you know.” Bowsette said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly still didn’t respond, instead glancing at a flash of light that had momentarily appeared outside the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you even here, Molly?!” Bowsette snapped, grabbing her attention once more. “Why do you decide to challenge me like this?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly looked into Bowsette’s eyes. She had never felt so calm in her life. After being </span>
  <b>possessed</b>
  <span> by an evil spirit, she had nothing to fear from Bowsette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your throne is now mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Molly!” she heard her mother scream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peach ran into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom.” Molly said. “I’ve taken Bowsette’s throne.” She smirked, much to Bowsette’s annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m aware of that.” Peach said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowsette activated one of the blades of the Beam Sword she’d taken from Molly. “And I’m going to take it back. When I’m done with both of you, I’ll </span>
  <b>finally</b>
  <span> be in Smash Brothers!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not giving her a chance to swing it, Molly leapt off the throne and lunged at Bowsette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowsette dropped the Beam Sword as the two fell to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowsette flung Molly off her and leapt to her feet. She ran over and held Molly in the air by her throat with one hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly struggled for air as she desperately tried to weaken Bowsette’s grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowsette firmly slapped Molly with her free hand, stinging the scorch mark Molly had gotten when Boba shot Tabuu out of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Digging her fingers between her throat and Bowsette’s hand, she managed to free herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowsette reared back, feeling her fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly dropped to the floor, feeling not her throat, but the scorch mark where Bowsette had slapped her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up, and a look of shock manifested on her face as Bowsette punched Molly hard in the forehead. But her shock had not come from the attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had come from her realization that her vision had come to pass. Everything had played out exactly as it did in her vision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To her own surprise she was still conscious. She crawled onto Bowsette’s throne as Peach ignited her own Beam Sword and began dueling Bowsette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This wasn’t part of the vision…” she mumbled to herself as she tried to make herself feel better. Finding a pillow in one of the armrests, she propped it up against the back of the throne and rested her head against it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peach brought her Beam Sword to bear against Bowsette, who redirected it down toward the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peach twirled the Beam Sword for a second before deactivating it and switching to a gun function she’d added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reacting quickly, Bowsette deflected almost all of the shots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She misjudged Peach’s last shot and was two centimeters off in her deflection, the bullet striking her left shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peach switched functions and heaved an overhead blow on Bowsette, who barely managed to block it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unwavered, Peach hammered away at Bowsette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Bowsette flicked her wrist, sending Peach’s Beam Sword flying out of her hands--and straight toward Molly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Screaming, Molly twisted herself off the throne, landing cleanly on the pillow as the Beam Sword cleaved the throne in two, separating the back from the seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The back slowly slid off before falling to the ground, shattering upon contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seizing her opportunity, Bowsette reached up and stabbed in Peach’s direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Closing her eyes, Peach heard the Beam Sword cut through flesh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>NO</b>
  <span>!” Molly screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Peach opened her eyes, she saw the last person she expected to be there.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Return of the Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Peach opened her eyes, she saw Palutena standing between her and Bowsette, the Beam Sword going clear through her and stopping short of Peach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Palutena grabbed Bowsette by the horns, throwing her across the room and onto her battered throne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She then took hold of the Beam Sword, deactivating it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Palutena!” Peach said. “What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Palutena glanced at Peach. “Saving the ones I love.” she said as she handed the Beam Sword to its owner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowsette struggled to her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Palutena shifted her attention. “You tried to hurt Molly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowsette almost laughed. “I believe you are mistaken. It was Peach’s life you spared, if my memory serves me correct.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Molly’s life was on the line moments before.” Palutena countered. “You knocked Peach’s Beam Sword directly at her. Only her heightened reflexes kept her alive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She picked up Molly’s Beam Sword off the floor. “I believe this belongs to you.” she said to the weapon’s owner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly took the Beam Sword from Palutena and assumed her battle-ready position, igniting the twin blades.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peach and Palutena followed suit, and there was a glow of light from outside the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba Fett, Shantae, Incineroar, Snake, and Wario entered the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve found Molly.” Peach said. “Bowsette is cornered.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They prepared themselves for when Bowsette unleashed the first attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowsette glanced at each fighter, then tightly pulled her arms to her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before they could react, she stood on her toes and began spinning rapidly in place, her high heels digging into the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The floor cracked beneath her feet before caving in, and Bowsette tunneled beneath the castle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly and Incineroar looked in the hole Bowsette had made.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I weren’t a Fire-type, I’d go after her.” Incineroar said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve rescued Molly.” Peach said. “That was our mission. We can take down Bowsette another day. Let’s just return home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peach’s Arwing (also holding Molly and Palutena) and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Slave I</span>
  </em>
  <span> took off from the castle and returned to Peach’s Castle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peach opened the hailing frequency of the Arwing as they crossed over the ocean. “All rescue squads, return to base. Molly has been found. I repeat--Molly has been found.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night, Palutena offered to stay with Molly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was the one who got her into the mess. It’s the least I can do.” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After considering it, Peach agreed, but on the condition that they slept in separate beds. She didn’t want anything naughty happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Palutena?” Molly said as she climbed into her bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Palutena asked. She was already in her bed and had been close to falling asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make sure you dim the brightness of your aura.” Molly said. “I heard that Lucina had trouble sleeping because of it back when the two of you were roommates.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Palutena lightly laughed. “I’ll make sure of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, when Molly turned the light out, the aura was visible, but barely glowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After thinking for a few minutes about what she’d gone through, and what was to come for her future, she finally drifted off to sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Second Vision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Molly adjusted the velocity on her Arwing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is Fox. All wings, report in.” she heard on the comm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Falco, standing by.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Krystal, standing by.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peach, standing by.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly opened the hailing frequency. “Molly, standing by.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alrighty, we got that massive fortress behind the moon to deal with, and it’s our job to take it down.” Fox said. “Let’s do this, Star Fox!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if they were one ship, the Arwings sped off to take on the fortress that lay behind the moon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As it came into view, they were suddenly greeted with laser fire, forcing the squadron to break formation and turn around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What in Corneria is this?!” Krystal shouted. “I thought it was defenseless!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peach and I have studied structures like this before.” Falco said. “It was designed to ward off any ships coming into range that aren’t part of Bowsette’s new empire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would explain what happened to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Slave I</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Fox said as the Arwings retreated to the other side of the moon. “How are we gonna get over there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Falco, you’re the best pilot out of all of us.” Molly said. “Can you create a diversion that lasts long enough for us to get to the fortress undetected?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Count on it.” Falco said. “Just say the word.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fox, Krystal, Mom? You all in for this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The agreement was unanimous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go catch some air, Falco.” Fox said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Falco turned his Arwing and blasted off toward the front end of the fortress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quickly.” Fox said. “We don’t have a lot of time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other four Arwings flew the long way around the moon and snuck up beneath the fortress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly took a deep breath as the fortress began to dominate her view. “Here we go.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Bowsette's Fortress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bowsette drilled through the surface of the ground, emerging outside a metal dome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think I’d have to use this.” she said. “Who knows where Tabuu is right now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked up to a locked automatic door. A camera, speaker, and 26-key keypad were attached to the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Retinal scan complete.” the speaker said. “Please input the code to gain access.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“V, G, G, V, H, D, L, Y.” Bowsette said to herself as she input the code.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Passcode accepted.” the speaker said as the automatic door opened. “Access granted. Welcome, Bowsette.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She went inside, the door shutting behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her dome was a lot more technologically advanced than the rest of the world. She’d taken her personal time ensuring that the place was as efficient as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The circle of the floor she was on rose out of the floor. She looked in the direction of the command center, and the floating platform took her there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stepped off the platform and walked over to the controls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn Tabuu.” she said to herself. “If he hadn’t been shot by that bounty hunter, I wouldn’t be in this situation. But now the time has come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pressed a button. “Launch the dome.” she commanded the computer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The code is required to continue with the order.” the computer responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alpha Zero.” Bowsette said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Initiating launch sequence. Secure all breakables.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowsette had already done this before she even made the function.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could feel the dome taking off. She walked to the command room’s window and locked her high heels into the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dome took off from the ground and flew into the sky. She knew it was visible to the entire world, but she didn’t care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the thrusters kicked into overdrive, and the dome flew into space, settling into orbit around the moon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the orbit became stable, she unleashed the starfighters concealed in the dome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fortress of God</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Bowsette.” the computer said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She liked the name. It suited her desire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now…” she said, popping the joints of her back and unlocking her high heels. “Let’s get down to business.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Captured</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peach saw the massive station take off from the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is that?” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who knows?” Molly said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boba. Incineroar. Can you see what’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if the rest of the crew comes with us.” Boba said. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Slave I</span>
  </em>
  <span> feels empty without them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peach nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Slave I</span>
  </em>
  <span> took off from the castle and flew to space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shantae adjusted the velocity on the ship as it left orbit and followed the trajectory of the station, which led the crew behind the moon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it finally came into view, it wasn’t the size of the station that they were shocked by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the size of the fleet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t even know a fleet that large could fit inside a station that small.” Snake said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re gonna have to find a way around that fleet if we wanna get inside the station.” Incineroar said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whether we get out of this or not, this is gonna be a one-way trip.” Boba said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say that.” Shantae said, taking Boba’s hand in hers. “We got this. We’ve survived hell on earth, and we’re going to make it out of this mission, together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fleet opened fire on the tiny attack craft, but the crew kept </span>
  <em>
    <span>Slave I</span>
  </em>
  <span> together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re almost there!” Shantae said as they got past the capital ships.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eight fighters pursued them, opening fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep it together!” Incineroar screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shot pierced the engine, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Slave I</span>
  </em>
  <span> spiraled out of control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crew held each other’s hands as the ship careened toward the station.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Slave I</span>
  </em>
  <span> crashed in the docking bay, knocking the entire crew unconscious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Shantae regained consciousness, she was suspended in the air by magnets on her wrists and ankles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gasped when she saw Bowsette in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be so surprised.” Bowsette said. “You should’ve known I’d have something like this in storage in case my plan didn’t go right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shantae glanced to her left and right, and saw that the rest of the crew were similarly suspended in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried to reach for Boba’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re thinking of holding his hand, you’re mistaken.” Bowsette said. “I placed these holds at key distances. So don’t bother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned around, unaware that Shantae was still reaching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba tried reaching back, and their fingers just barely touched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shantae looked at Boba with pleading eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shantae closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hair began to move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She silently directed it so that it wrapped around Boba’s wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She dragged his arm down until it was free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She then turned to her right and freed Wario’s arm using the same method.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She put her hair to her mouth, making a “shh” motion. Wario nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba started to pull out his hidden pistol, but stopped when he saw Shantae frantically shaking her head no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Free Incineroar’s arm.” Shantae mouthed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly but surely, the team managed to free themselves. But there was still the ankle magnets to deal with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba pulled out the pistol again, and Shantae gave an approving nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He aimed carefully, and shot off all ten ankle magnets in two seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowsette turned around to see that the team was free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba fired two shots at her as the crew ran toward where </span>
  <em>
    <span>Slave I</span>
  </em>
  <span> was still held.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they found it, the guards there began opening fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your four, draw their fire!” Boba said. “I’ll get the ship ready!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Incineroar, Wario, and Snake nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shantae ran up to Boba and lifted his helmet enough to reveal his lips, which she passionately kissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she let go, she slid the helmet back down. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” Boba said. “Now go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shantae joined the other three as they drew the attention of the guards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba ran toward </span>
  <em>
    <span>Slave I</span>
  </em>
  <span> and entered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, let’s get the hell out of here.” he said as he fired up </span>
  <em>
    <span>Slave I</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He’d deal with the shot engine when he returned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shantae, Incineroar, Wario, and Snake heard Boba firing up the ship, and ran to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before they could get to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Slave I</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the shot engine exploded, ripping the ship apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>BOBA</b>
  <span>!” Shantae screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba’s burned helmet slowly rolled out of the wreckage and stopped at Shantae’s feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She picked it up, tears streaming down her face. “Boba…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She fell to her knees, sobbing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More guards entered the room, surrounding them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shantae placed Boba’s helmet on her head, then slowly held her hands up in an “I surrender” position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as one of the guards grabbed her wrist, she got up and punched him knockout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanks to the helmet, she didn’t have to worry about any headshots as she took on the guards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hair use was limited to only behind her, but she could still utilize it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She dove through the burning remains of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Slave I</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the guards coming after her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She found Boba’s rifle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Picking it up, she fired at the guards, completely annihilating the closest one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>GO</b>
  <span>!” Shantae screamed to the rest of the crew. “</span>
  <b>Get the hell outta here</b>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She spun her hair so fast she began flying as she continued to shoot at the guards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the Subspace fighters inside the base took off, aimed at Shantae.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She and the guards looked at the fighter, unsure of what was next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shantae braced herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It turned and shot at the guards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Incineroar waved from inside the fighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Incineroar!” Shantae yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, and two other Subspace fighters took off, piloted by Wario and Snake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shantae didn’t need one--she was flying because of her hair, the half-genie in her allowed her body to function in space, and Boba’s helmet helped her breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After looking at the wreckage of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Slave I</span>
  </em>
  <span> for a few more seconds, she flew off to join the stolen fighters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They fled the station.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shantae knew that she wouldn’t be able to fly nearly as fast as the fighters, so she landed on top of Incineroar’s fighter to provide a 360-degree shooting range.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In just a few minutes (due to the advanced engines), the fighters managed to get back into the atmosphere of the earth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they entered the atmosphere, the fleet stopped giving chase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They saw Peach’s castle up ahead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shantae leapt off of Incineroar’s fighter, using her hair as a propellor once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She and the three fighters landed outside the castle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peach came outside to meet them as Shantae slung the rifle on her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at the crew, then back at Shantae.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shantae took off Boba’s helmet and handed it to Peach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slowly took it from the half-genie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shantae slowly shook her head, confirming what Peace feared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peach teared up, and she ran up to Shantae, embracing her in a sorrowful hug.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Infiltration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>At Peach’s direct order, Star Fox was to launch all Arwings to attack the station.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At Fox’s direct order, Peach and Molly were to become members of Star Fox, joining Fox, Falco, and Krystal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Toadstool family had some experience with Arwings (Molly had been personally trained by Falco when she was twelve, and Peach learned from Fox), so the deal was agreed to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the Arwings took off, Molly knew things were going to go straight to hell; return if they were lucky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The squadron of Arwings exited the atmosphere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly adjusted the velocity on her Arwing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is Fox. All wings, report in.” she heard on the comm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Falco, standing by.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Krystal, standing by.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peach, standing by.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly opened the hailing frequency. “Molly, standing by.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alrighty, we got that massive fortress behind the moon to deal with, and it’s our job to take it down.” Fox said. “Let’s do this, Star Fox!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if they were one ship, the Arwings sped off to take on the fortress that lay behind the moon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As it came into view, they were suddenly greeted with laser fire, forcing the squadron to break formation and turn around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What in Corneria is this?!” Krystal shouted. “I thought it was defenseless!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peach and I have studied structures like this before.” Falco said. “It was designed to ward off any ships coming into range that aren’t part of Bowsette’s new empire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would explain what happened to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Slave I</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Fox said as the Arwings retreated to the other side of the moon. “How are we gonna get over there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Falco, you’re the best pilot out of all of us.” Molly said. “Can you create a diversion that lasts long enough for us to get to the fortress undetected?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Count on it.” Falco said. “Just say the word.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fox, Crystal, Mom? You all in for this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The agreement was unanimous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go catch some air, Falco.” Fox said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Falco turned his Arwing and blasted off toward the front end of the fortress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quickly.” Fox said. “We don’t have a lot of time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other four Arwings flew the long way around the moon and snuck up beneath the fortress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly took a deep breath as the fortress began to dominate her view. “Here we go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They flew in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve done all I can. I’ll see about joining up with you.” Molly heard from Falco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re below the station. The sooner, the better.” Molly said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They landed in the docking station, Falco arriving a few minutes later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here’s the plan.” Fox said. “We’ll raid the armory and collect as many explosives as we can get our hands on, as well as any weapons we think look interesting. We then head to the reactor and place the explosives there, and boom. Best case scenario, Bowsette dies with it. Worst case scenario, it’s another setback for her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another vision came true, Mom.” Molly said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Peach asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A few days ago, I had a vision of us sneaking aboard the fortress. It didn’t show anything beyond landing, though.” Molly said. “It was the night you allowed Palutena to stay with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peach nodded. “Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The five Arwing pilots snuck through the station, looking for the armory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they found it, there was a camera, speaker, and 26-key keypad next to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That camera probably recognizes faces or eyes.” Molly said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll likely recognize me.” Peach said. “Bowsette essentially looks identical to me. We should be able to dupe the security.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a plan.” Falco said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peach walked up and faced the camera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Retinal scan complete.” the speaker said. “Please input the code to gain access.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Code?” Fox said. “Explains the keypad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are we gonna solve this?” Molly asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, let’s think the way Bowsette thinks for a moment.” Peach said. “If I were Bowsette, what password would I pick?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyone with a brain would try and make the password confusing.” Krystal said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we all know she’s a self-centered woman.” Falco said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lemme think…” Peach said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got it!” Molly exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peach stepped aside, and Molly walked up to the keypad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“V, G, G, V, H, D, L, Y.” Molly said aloud as she input the code.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Passcode accepted.” the speaker said as the automatic door opened. “Access granted. Welcome, Bowsette.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you figure it out?” Fox asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You put her name backwards, then reverse the alphabet, so A becomes Z, B becomes Y, and so on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Told you she was smart.” Peach said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They went into the armory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa.” Krystal breathed. “I knew she had some weapons and explosives, but this is going overboard, even for her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bowsette doesn’t know </span>
  <b>how</b>
  <span> to go overboard.” Molly said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True. Let’s just grab as much as we can and blow this sucker out of the sky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all grabbed the most powerful explosives they could recognize (and some weapons) and went to the reactor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Let’s set the charges and blow this thing.” Fox said. “Everyone ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone felt guns pressed against their backs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s with the explosives?” Bowsette said, personally pressing her pistol against Peach’s back. “Going to set up a fireworks show? If so, this isn’t the place to do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly slowly pulled out her Beam Sword and ignited one of the blades, killing the soldier behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She immediately got up and ignited the second blade, twirling it to deflect all the shots coming her way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She began redirecting the shots so that they struck the soldiers' guns, so that Bowsette was the only one left with a weapon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The team pulled out the weapons they’d taken and aimed for Bowsette, and Molly pointed her Beam Sword at her. “Sorry, Bowsette, but </span>
  <b>we’re</b>
  <span> calling the shots now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly slowly walked toward her, casually twirling her Beam Sword.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they were mere inches apart, Molly stared up into Bowsette’s eyes. “You’ve lost.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowsette adjusted her hand. “Not quite yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shot the Beam Sword out of Molly’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly looked down at where the Beam Sword had fallen, giving Bowsette the opportunity to wrap her arm around Molly’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned the girl so that they faced the rest of the team.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowsette put her pistol against the side of Molly’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No goddess this time, sweetie.” Bowsette whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly struggled to maintain sufficient room to merely breathe. Was this truly the end? Had she actually lost?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She saw the soldiers working to remove the explosives from the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go…” she managed. “Leave...without me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not losing you again, Molly.” Peach said, slinging her rifle onto her back. “She captures you, she captures both of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So be it.” Bowsette said. She gave a sharp whistle, and two soldiers quickly grabbed Peach’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peach?!” Fox said, alarmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go.” Peach said, looking back toward the team. “Leave without us. </span>
  <b>That’s an order</b>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Fox, Falco, and Krystal fled, they suddenly felt the room shake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not powerful enough for an explosion.” Bowsette said. “What’s going on out there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The crew of Star Fox will find out soon enough.” Peach said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowsette called over two of the other soldiers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold onto her.” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowsette let go, holstering her pistol, and the two soldiers grabbed onto Molly’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bring these two to the command room and set them up on the magnets in the back.” Bowsette said. “Set them twice as far apart as you did my last prisoners.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Peach and Molly were being forced to the command room, they noticed outside a window that three Arwings had left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they got to the command room, the guards forced magnets onto their wrists and ankles, then suspended them in the air, trapped between a magnetic floor and ceiling designed to attract the magnets on them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowsette arrived not long after the guards. “Peach, I’m sure you’re familiar with this. Make yourself comfy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about me?” Molly asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowsette half-glanced at Molly. “I don’t know, have a vision or something. Be useful for a change.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to the main control panels, but stopped before she could do anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who dared to show themselves at a time like this?!” she exclaimed, looking out the window facing the incoming fleet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peach and Molly looked out the window and saw wooden airships--hundreds of them--all flying toward the station.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowsette opened the communications. “All units, destroy those airships! Do not let them reach the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fortress of God</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those airships seem familiar…” Molly said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know why.” Peach said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Who’s attacking the station?” Molly asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have the same question, Molly.” Bowsette half-shouted toward her prisoners. “Peach, you better answer this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peach took a deep breath. Her answer startled both Molly and Bowsette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Bowser</b>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Empires Clash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Atop his capital airship, Bowser looked on at the space station and fleet that Bowsette had made.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what’s gone through her head.” Bowser said. “</span>
  <b>I</b>
  <span> wouldn’t try something like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad?” Bowser Jr. said from beside him. “You’re sure Mom is in there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowser nodded, looking down at his son. “Your mother’s more clever than she lets on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They turned back toward the station.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready!” Bowser shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the cannons were loaded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aim!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pointed at Bowsette’s fleet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>FIRE</b>
  <span>!!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowser’s fleet opened fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Subspace fighters of Bowsette’s fleet immediately turned to attack the airships.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Koopalings!” Bowser yelled. “Get to your Clown Cars!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seven Clown Cars emerged from Bowser’s airship to face the incoming fighters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You going to get to yours?” Bowser asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m staying with you.” Bowser Jr. said. “When you decide to face Mom in person, I want to be there with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowser smiled. “That’s my boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the seven Koopalings’s best efforts, some of the Subspace fighters managed to sneak past, destroying the airships.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowser held his son’s hand as the Subspace fighters closed in on them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A massive beam of fire suddenly came out of nowhere and destroyed the Subspace fighters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowser looked at where it came from. “Ridley!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ain’t a moment too soon, right?” Ridley said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t forget about me!” a rebuilt Meta Ridley said from the other side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Great Fox</span>
  </em>
  <span> appeared behind them, as did a massive fleet consisting of every Smash Brawler, plus those that had arrived toward the end of the apocalypse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seven Imperial Star Destroyers came out of hyperspace above Bowser’s fleet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A TIE Advanced x1 led the insanely-sized TIE Fighter squadron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All pilots, focus your firepower on the enemy fighters.” Bowser and Bowser Jr. heard from the TIE Advanced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vader?” Bowser Jr. asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two get to the station.” Darth Vader commanded them. “I’ve lost one family already. I don’t want to see the ruin of another.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his right, Bowser saw the Dynamax forms of Incineroar, Greninja, Chesnaught, and Lucario.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Incineroar nodded at Bowser, and the Koopa King returned it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every space fleet from every franchise had assembled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bowser.” he heard from behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned around and saw Mario, Luigi, Daisy, and Rosalina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll handle your fleet. You and Jr. get to the station.” Mario said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowser nodded, realizing that his most hated enemy was now on his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowser and Bowser Jr. left the airship aboard their Clown Cars and headed for the station.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going to become of us?” Bowser Jr. asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Given Bowsette’s newfound strength, there’s two options.” Bowser said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are they?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can either reunite with your mother, or die trying.” Bowser said. “Nothing will stop us from our mission.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they closed in on the station, they noticed an Arwing flying with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go with you.” Shantae said from inside the Arwing. “It’s time I pay a true homage to the one who truly cared for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them flew inside the base.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowser and Bowser Jr. went off to find Bowsette, while Shantae looked for the wreckage she couldn’t get out of her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At last, she found the wreckage of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Slave I</span>
  </em>
  <span>. To her surprise, it was still burning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She set down the helmet and rifle she’d found in the wreckage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knelt and closed her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes, she opened her eyes to find the helmet gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyebrows raised. She looked through the wreckage frantically, trying to find it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard a voice behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looking for something?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Third Vision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Molly and Peach looked on as Bowsette continued to give commands to the fighters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Bowser and Bowser Jr. stormed into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the-?!” Bowsette said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom!” Bowser Jr. said. “It’s us!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowsette looked at her family with joy and shock. “You’re here…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have a question.” Bowser responded. “Why are you doing this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to be in Super Smash Bros.” Bowsette said. “But Galeem refused my offer. I hoped that my conquest would convince her to change her damn mind. I was hoping she would </span>
  <b>finally let me in</b>
  <span>, for crying out loud! I’ve tried everything from asking nicely to forging an invitation to the </span>
  <b>GOD DAMNED APOCALYPSE</b>
  <span>, and she still won’t let me in!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The apocalypse was </span>
  <b>YOUR</b>
  <span> doing?!” Peach said, shocked.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Return of the Hunter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shantae turned around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>BOBA</b>
  <span>!!!” she screamed, flying into his arms, sobbing as tears of joy streamed down her face. “I missed you so much!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba could only hug Shantae in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After several minutes, they finally broke the hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba took his helmet off and pulled Shantae in again, kissing her hard on the lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They broke the kiss. Shantae wiped the tears off her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you too.” Boba said as he put his helmet back on. “Now we just need a way outta here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Arwing’s a two-seater.” Shantae said, handing Boba his rifle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba slung it on his back. “Let’s get outta here and join the action. I heard explosions, and I want in on it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shantae smiled. “You’re speaking my language.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two climbed into the Arwing and joined the space battle.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Family Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Get past those Koopalings, dammit!” Bowsette yelled over the communications. “I don’t want to have to go out there and do it myself!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly and Peach looked on as Bowsette continued to give commands to the fighters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Bowser and Bowser Jr. stormed into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the-?!” Bowsette said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom!” Bowser Jr. said. “It’s us!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowsette looked at her family with joy and shock. “You’re here...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have a question.” Bowser responded. “Why are you doing this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly noticed that Bowsette hesitated for a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to be in Super Smash Bros.” Bowsette said. “But Galeem refused my offer. I hoped that my conquest would convince her to change her damn mind. I was hoping she would </span>
  <b>finally let me in</b>
  <span>, for crying out loud! I’ve tried everything from asking nicely to forging an invitation to the </span>
  <b>GOD DAMNED APOCALYPSE</b>
  <span>, and she still won’t let me in!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The apocalypse was </span>
  <b>YOUR</b>
  <span> doing?!” Peach said, shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly was shocked too, but it was because her vision she’d had right as the fleet showed up came true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Bowsette said. “I knew there was a possibility of my family dying. I see that wasn’t the case, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had to personally hire Tabuu to take down Galeem, so that he would take her place, and I would finally be in Smash Bros. But that stupid Godslayer decided to kill Dharkon instead, and I was forced to capture a fighter and hold them as a ransom. I </span>
  <b>initially</b>
  <span> ordered Tabuu to capture Palutena, but Molly threw herself between the two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then, as what Tabuu called ‘Dark Molly’ and I were fleeing that damn Mandalorian bounty hunter, he shot Dark Molly in the face so hard it freed her from Tabuu. I had to leave the place without him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I immediately set forth my plan Alpha Zero--the order to bring about absolute chaos. Galeem would be so preoccupied that she wouldn’t notice that I had joined Smash Bros. That plan would have been underway right now, if it wasn’t for a series of infiltrations and Bowser’s fleet arriving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone was stupefied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>This</b>
  <span> is my Last Resort.” Bowsette said. “My last hope for joining Super Smash Bros.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But…” Bowser said. “</span>
  <b>Why</b>
  <span> do you want to join Smash Bros.? Is it for glory?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowsette shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A chance to finally beat Mario?” Bowser Jr. asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowsette shook her head again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The memes?” Peach asked sarcastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peach, what the hell is wrong with you?” Bowsette snapped. “If I was doing it for the memes, I would have married Waluigi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly couldn’t help laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, but no. I didn’t do it for the memes.” Bowsette said. “I did it...so I could finally be reunited with my family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowser was shocked. “Bowsette…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two were so preoccupied with Smash Bros. that you barely spent time with me anymore. I thought...I thought that if I was in Smash Bros. too, maybe you’d be with me more often.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom, if you wanted to spend more time with us, you could’ve just said so.” Bowser Jr. said sympathetically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I tried!” Bowsette cried. “I tried and tried and tried! Each time, you said, and I quote: ‘Sorry, we’ve got a Smash Bros. match coming up, next time for sure!’ You left me in the shadows for so long, I nearly forgot what you two looked like!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowsette glanced at Molly and Peach, then pushed a button on the control panel, releasing both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The magnets unhooked off their wrists and clanged to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I did the only thing I knew would get your attention: mass conquest and kidnapping. Bowser, you can relate.” Bowsette said. “You’ve been trying to become </span>
  <b>acquaintances</b>
  <span> with Mario at the very least, but there’s no way you can do it without him turning you away. So you kidnapped Peach--over and over and over, I might add--so Mario’s focus would be on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to address everyone in the room. “Bad attention is better than no attention. That’s what I’ve learned. It’s better to have everyone hate you than always be alone, and I was sick of being alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lowered her head and closed her eyes as she sank to her knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt a pair of small arms wrapping around her. She opened her eyes to see her son hugging her. “I’m sorry, Mom…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowser sat down next to her and kissed her cheek. “We’re both sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peach and Molly both came up to Bowsette. “We’ll make sure you’re more involved from now on.” Peach promised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowsette moved one finger in a “come here” motion, and Peach and Molly both kneeled down and hugged her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We love you, Bowsette.” Molly said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they all stood up, Bowsette walked over to the control panel. “I don’t even know what I was thinking, attempting mass invasion. I need to call off the fleet before things get too crazy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re really going to cut and run now? After </span>
  <b>everything</b>
  <span>?!” Tabuu said as he appeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tabuu!” Molly said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh.” Bowser said. “You again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our plan has always been to conquer Smash Bros. and destroy Galeem. Now you want to turn away from that, when we’re so close to absolute victory?!” Tabuu said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My intention was always to find my family.” Bowsette said. “Now that I have, I no longer need to conquer Smash Bros. </span>
  <b>or</b>
  <span> destroy Galeem. I have what I need now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So...you’re letting me go, just like that?” Tabuu asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowsette shrugged. “Sure, if you want to put it like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tabuu turned away. “Well, just because you’re letting me go…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned back and pointed a finger </span>
  <b>directly at Bowsette</b>
  <span>. “...doesn’t mean I’m letting </span>
  <b>you</b>
  <span> go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tabuu turned into a cyan wisp and floated directly at Bowsette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a flash of white.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Escape the Subspace Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Your pathetic ‘mother’ is gone, kid.” the new form said. “I am Dark Bowsette. Queen of Subspace, and future Queen of Super Smash Bros.!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Bowser Jr. said, but Bowser grabbed him before he could run at Dark Bowsette. “I just got Mom back, I’m not losing her again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You already have.” Dark Bowsette said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She unleashed a telekinetic blast, knocking everyone against the back wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go!” Molly said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They fled the command room, Bowser carrying Bowser Jr.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t outrun me for long!” they heard Dark Bowsette shout. “I’ll rule over </span>
  <b>all</b>
  <span> of Smash Bros.!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They got in their ships and left the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fortress of God</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you know Mom had more fighters on the station?” Bowser Jr. asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you--SON OF A PEACH!” Bowser said as he turned around to face a far more massive fleet of starfighters than what was already out in the battle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to get out of here, now.” Peach said from her Arwing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She and Molly, following in her own Arwing, both blasted off and fled the incoming starfighters, which outnumbered even the TIE Fighters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowser and Bowser Jr. got back on the capital airship holding Mario, Luigi, Daisy, and Rosalina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Daisy asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tabuu’s taken control of Bowsette. Now if we die, there will be nothing left of Smash Bros. that won’t be conquered by Subspace. We </span>
  <b>have</b>
  <span> to leave now.” Bowser said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not going anywhere.” Rosalina said, pulling out a star-shaped horn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?” Bowser Jr. asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just say that Bowsette isn’t the only one with a ‘last resort’ in this battle.” Rosalina said before blowing the horn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few seconds, the Comet Observatory dropped out of lightspeed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every single Luma aboard the Observatory assembled around Rosalina, who began floating above the airship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is our last stand.” Rosalina said, projecting her voice throughout the battlefield. She was positive that Dark Bowsette could hear her. “And we will not back down until victory is ours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosalina looked down at her friends, still projecting her voice. “This...is the Final Battle.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. The Final Battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rosalina prepared her Lumas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prepare everything!” Bowser ordered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every last Parakoopa, every last Banzai Bill, </span>
  <b>everything</b>
  <span> was prepared to be launched from the airships.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every single Arwing currently active assembled at the airships.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Star Fox, reporting for duty!” Bowser heard over the comm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even Wolf, in his lone remaining Wolfen, assumed formation with Star Fox.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just this once, Fox.” Wolf said. “Just this once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They noticed a familiar starship taking off from the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fortress of God</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that…?” Vader asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo and behold, Boba Fett and Shantae had dismantled their Arwing to rebuild </span>
  <em>
    <span>Slave I</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not fighting without us.” Shantae said over the comm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys, I’m coming to the airship. Get ready to board.” Boba said to his crew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, the crew of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Slave I</span>
  </em>
  <span> was reunited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every existing fleet came together to assemble against the true greatest threat ever known.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And for the two cherries on this hell of a milkshake…” Bowser said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He threw a Master Ball, and from it emerged the King of the Ultra Beasts himself, Ultra Necrozma. Simultaneously, the Subspace Gunship appeared as the center of the fleet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready!” Bowser shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every projectile was prepared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aim!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone aimed toward Dark Bowsette’s fleet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>FIRE</b>
  <span>!!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The combined fleet unleashed everything they had on the far bigger fleet before them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Falco’s Arwing provided cover for the new </span>
  <em>
    <span>Slave I</span>
  </em>
  <span>, shooting down a Subspace fighter as it approached on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Slave I</span>
  </em>
  <span>’s six.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Slave I</span>
  </em>
  <span> turned sharply left, joining with Wolf’s Wolfen and destroying a formation of fourteen Subspace fighters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wolf rammed into another Subspace fighter that was going to destroy </span>
  <em>
    <span>Slave I</span>
  </em>
  <span>, then flew to aid Darth Vader’s TIE Advanced x1.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lord Bowser, fire the Subspace Gunship!” Wolf yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Way ahead of you!” Bowser responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Subspace Gunship fired, wiping out half the fleet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just like that, twice the decimated amount emerged from the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fortress of God</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowser noticed a single fighter fleeing the battle, heading for the moon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to take down the fortress!” Bowser said. “But the Gunship needs time to recharge before it can fire again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bowser, I think Ultra Necrozma has that covered for you.” Luigi said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowser looked and saw Ultra Necrozma preparing something powerful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s he doing?” Bowser asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pokemon are known for shouting the names of the moves just before they use them.” Mario said. “We’ll all find out in a moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ball of energy Ultra Necrozma was creating grew to be four times his size, matching that of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fortress of God</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything began to lose its color as it seemed that life itself was drained from everything, pulled toward the massive ball of energy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ultra Necrozma released the ball of energy. “</span>
  <b>
    <em>LIGHT THAT BURNS THE SKY</em>
  </b>
  <span>!!!” he roared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The light soared directly toward the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fortress of God</span>
  </em>
  <span>, bypassing all the fighters in the battle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The light consumed the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fortress of God</span>
  </em>
  <span>, then exploded, sending color back into everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just like that, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fortress of God</span>
  </em>
  <span> was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the battle raged on, Bowser and Bowser Jr. went down to the moon to chase after the one Subspace fighter that fled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two are </span>
  <b>really</b>
  <span> getting on my nerves.” Dark Bowsette said as she got out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what family does, genius.” Bowser Jr. said. “Something inside you still cares for us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fight Tabuu.” Bowser said. “Deep down, you just want time with us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dark Bowsette’s eyes momentarily turned cobalt, then changed back to crimson.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...no! Bowsette is gone!” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to have to fight you, Mom.” Bowser Jr. said, pulling out his magic paintbrush. “But fight you I must if it means we get you back from Tabuu!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>JUST DIE ALREADY</b>
  <span>!” Dark Bowsette screamed, lunging at her family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowser Jr. swung his magic paintbrush at Dark Bowsette. The paint smeared on her face, launching her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she landed, Tabuu was forced out of her, but he managed to claim Bowsette’s Super Crown as his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bowsette may be back, but Dark Bowsette still lives!” he said as he put it on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowsette, now crownless, joined her family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll fight until the bitter end!” Bower Jr. yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Bowsette said. “I know you want to help, but this is </span>
  <b>my</b>
  <span> fight.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. The Rise of Bowsette</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So you finally admit it.” Dark Bowsette sneered. “You </span>
  <b>don’t</b>
  <span> need your family after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I do.” Bowsette said. “I need them now, more than ever. But it was I who started this whole mess. I will be the one to finish it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She got into a battle-ready stance. “It’s all come down to this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dark Bowsette similarly entered hers. “Indeed, it has.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two leapt at each other, claws scratching and teeth baring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowsette landed the first hit, scoring a punch on Dark Bowsette’s jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dark Bowsette whipped around and drove her elbow into Bowsette’s shoulder--the one she was shot in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cried out in pain as she clutched her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One swing, and you’re already down?!” Dark Bowsette laughed. “I thought you were a fighter!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowsette roared with rage as she breathed flames--something she’d never done out of anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She firmly brought a fist down to Dark Bowsette’s stomach, knocking the wind out of the doppelganger and sending her crashing to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowsette prepared to crush Dark Bowsette’s skull with her high heel when Dark Bowsette grabbed Bowsette’s foot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Straining to gain momentum, she pushed with all her might, sending Bowsette tumbling onto her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowsette rolled with the movement, getting back onto her feet with minimal difficulty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They assumed their battle stances again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You may be faster than me, stronger than me, but that doesn’t help you at all.” Bowsette said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two simultaneously burst into flames, Bowsette glowing orange and Dark Bowsette burning cyan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They shot flamethrowers at each other, but Bowsette followed up with a second one before Dark Bowsette could match it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it finally went away, part of Dark Bowsette had been blackened from the flames.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because…” Bowsette said. “I’m smarter than you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dark Bowsette screamed, lunging at Bowsette, who simply turned to the side, but not without Dark Bowsette nicking Bowsette’s shoulder with her claw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you claimed the Super Crown from my head, you gained a taste of my power.” Bowsette said. “But at the same time, you also gave me a taste of yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dark Bowsette lunged for Bowsette’s throat, but Bowsette caught her wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You may think we’re the same, but I see one clear difference.” Bowsette said before throwing Dark Bowsette to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know how to make myself more powerful.” Bowsette said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She closed her eyes, and when they opened, they glowed orange.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowsette grew in size until she was four times bigger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dark Bowsette flew up to stare Giga Bowsette in the eyes. “I can also make myself more powerful, Bowsette. We’re the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How we do it makes all the difference.” Giga Bowsette countered. “You make yourself more powerful by destroying the abilities of others. I make myself more powerful by honing my own abilities and making them stronger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pointed a finger at Dark Bowsette. “For this reason, you can’t go Giga.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glowing angel wings formed on Dark Bowsette’s back. “That doesn’t mean my other abilities become useless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She unleashed a telekinetic blast, trying to take down Giga Bowsette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giga Bowsette noticed herself shrinking back to normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know how to destroy.” Dark Bowsette said. “You forgot that </span>
  <b>I</b>
  <span> taught you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though she did not outwardly show it, Bowsette realized that she </span>
  <b>had</b>
  <span> forgotten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dark Bowsette sent a telekinetic blast Bowsette’s way. Each time she got back on her feet, another blast knocked her down again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bowsette.” Bowser said, coming to her left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom.” Bowser Jr. said, coming to her right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They each took her hand, and Bowsette got herself up to one knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowsette took a deep breath. “It’s about time I admit it to myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at her family. “I need your help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Help me burn Tabuu down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As one, they heated their mouths to stone-melting temperatures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dark Bowsette prepared another telekinetic blast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They released their blasts at the same time, their united fire breath coming to meet Dark Bowsette’s telekinetic blast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two blasts collided directly between them, neither giving ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold a breath, then blow with everything you have!” Bowsette said through the flames.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They deeply inhaled, held it for a second, their mouths heating up to temperatures hot enough to melt solid matter, then released the brightest, hottest flame to ever exist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It tore through the telekinetic blast like it wasn’t even there, and completely engulfed Dark Bowsette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Defeated...yet again…” Dark Bowsette managed through the fire. “But my time...it is...it is not…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the Koopa family finally ended their flamethrower, a singed Super Crown fell to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it over?” Bowser Jr. asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowsette walked over to the Super Crown and placed it back on her head. “It is done. Tabuu is dead. The Subspace fighters no longer have a leader.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned around to look at her family. “Let’s end this war, once and for all.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Rebirth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I thought it would never end.” Peach said as she supervised the upgrade to her castle four years after the war ended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither did I, to be honest.” Bowsette said. “But it’s over now. I have my family again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I have mine.” Peach said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Molly was most useful for what transpired.” Bowsette said. “She was able to know what was to happen before the events were even laid out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s gotten a lot better with her Beam Sword.” Peach said. “She’s even started her own training class for people who want to create double-bladed weapons. She’s training them to use their weapon as an extension of themselves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am most impressed with her progress.” Bowsette said as she adjusted her crown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peach nodded. “Born to lead, just like her mother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As for the father?” Bowsette asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peach giggled. “Everyone knows what he’s like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Slave I</span>
  </em>
  <span> landed behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They turned around to see Boba and Shantae exit the ship, the half-genie carrying their infant son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked up to the princesses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taneleer.” Shantae said. “His name is Taneleer Fett.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He looks just like you, Shantae.” Peach said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he looks more like Boba.” Shantae said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As a direct response, Boba pulled off his helmet, his shoulder-length hair and battle-scarred face finally revealed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They have the same red eyes.” Bowsette noted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about that circular mark on the center of his chest?” Peach asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I noticed that too. Doesn’t seem to affect Taneleer, though.” Shantae said. “Zelda checked on it--he’s perfectly healthy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba stroked his son’s cheek. “It’s a new world. Perfect for this little man to set forth on whatever adventures await him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tah.” Taneleer said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all looked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They couldn’t help but laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taneleer giggled with glee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowsette was the only one who picked up the hidden meaning behind Taneleer’s first words.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Bowsette will return.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>